Live to Rise
by DaevaWonderland
Summary: In the mist of remaining CEO at Stark Industries, building the Stark Tower, and remaining faithful to Tony Stark, somethin' happens. The Avengers was a failed team, until they get together and prove failing isn't in the cards. Agent Robyn Harper is ready, as long as the team is.
1. Chapter 1

**Live to Rise**

**One**

The agent grinned at the computer screen, doing something her boyfriend wouldn't like too much. He didn't approve of her hacking business when it came to his system anymore. The cat eyes narrowed, seeing what the super computer was programmed to do. "For once that hunk of tin metal is smart," Agent Robyn 'Cat' Harper muttered to herself.

_"I heard that."_

"Didn't realize you were on the line already. Ready for it?" Robyn asked with a smile at her boyfriend's voice. She did the typing as she sent the signal to the building.

_"Whenever you are, babe."_

"I'm just assuming that the arc reactor will _actually _work. This building is going to be the best thing New York has ever since." Robyn smiled.

_"Light her up."_

Robyn pressed enter on the keyboard, watching as the tower went up in light. "How's it lookin' from the air, Tony?" Robyn asked.

_"Like Christmas, but with more me."_

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. Pepper wants some presswork. I'm pretty sure I'm sending her to DC tomorrow morning – you know for the next three zoning buildings." Robyn said.

_"Robyn, you're killing me. The moment, remember?"_

"Right, I'm ruining it. But it is your fault I'm still CEO of Stark Industries, you do realize that right?" Robyn said.

_"As you keep telling me."_

"Just get your ass in here, Tony. That moment will only last so long." Robyn smirked into the screen as Tony landed outside on the launch pad. Robyn turned away from the computer when a beeping interrupted her thoughts. It was Agent Phil Coulson – she groaned. Robyn took some time off from SHIELD to work on the Stark Tower in New York. Why was he calling?

Robyn didn't want to ignore it but it seemed like she just didn't want to think about SHIELD at the moment. She looked back at the board in front of her. "Levels are holding steady." Robyn said. "Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asked.

"Computer genius is different than this genius, Tony."

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

"All of this came from that." Robyn tapped Tony's lifeline on his chest. She grinned at him. "But thank you for calling me a genius, Tony."

"Stark Tower is _your _baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit." Tony said. "Wait, only 12?" Robyn asked, jaw clenching just slightly.

"An argument can be made for 15."

"Seriously, Tony? Only 12% for this building you call my baby?" Robyn asked, moving away from her boyfriend.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. _Literally_, I lifted the heavy things." Tony argued. "Well, sorry that I don't have a metal suit to help out." Robyn rolled her eyes as she got herself a drink from the table. Tony and Robyn were having date night at the Tower and he ordered champagne for the evening.

"That security team."

"Blame that on, Pepper."

"Don't blame anything on me, Robyn." Pepper came out with her bags in hand. "I'm heading to the hotel." She said.

"The plane will take you to DC in the morning." Robyn said.

"Enjoy your night."

"We will." Tony and Robyn waved to Pepper as she left the Tower for the night.

"What about my private elevator?"

"You mean _our private elevator_, right?" Robyn asked, pouring two drinks for her and Tony.

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony asked. "We'll see. But, just an FYI, it won't be that subtle." Robyn said, handing Tony the glass.

"I'll tell you what. The next building is gonna say 'Harper' on the tower." Tony said. "You do mean on the lease, right? I really don't want people to know what I do, Tony." Robyn said.

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

"Hilarious, Tony!"

_"Sir, ma'am, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden." _JARVIS informed the couple.

_"Mr. Stark, Agent Harper, we need to talk." _

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Tony said, into the panel.

_"This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator doors opened behind them. Robyn sighed, guess date night was over.

"Mr. Stark, Agent Harper."

"Why, come in, Phil. We weren't having date night or anything." Robyn said, taking her glass with her. The chugged down the champagne was Tony questioned her use of Coulson's first name.

"I can't stay."

"Uh, his first name is 'Agent.'" Tony said. "Same why my first name is Robyn. Drop it." Robyn hissed at Tony.

"We need you two to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson held out the tablet to Tony who made the excuse, _again_, that he didn't like being handed anything. Robyn took it.

"What's this about, Agent Coulson? You seem under stress." Robyn said, handing the tablet to Tony. "Is this about the Avengers?" Robyn added.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony said. "Hey, don't blame me on that one. Just because I thought you were going a little power hungry – which you still are – doesn't mean I don't think you shouldn't in an Avenger." Robyn gave a smile.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"I knew all that before I even wrote the report."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said. "What happened?" Robyn asked, chugging down Tony's drink.

"We've had an incident. Director Fury will be in contact soon, Agent Harper." Coulson said. "Perfect. Just in time for my holiday bonus." Robyn muttered as Tony called her name. She walked over to him, looking at the tablet.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony commented. "Well, 12% of me was having a moment with you, Tony. The rest of it was filled with your ego and Coulson's sudden arrival." Robyn smirked.

"Why 'Phil'?"

"What is all this?" Robyn asked as Tony made all the profiles come up onto the screen in front of them.

**Thor Orinson, of Asgard**

**Steve Rogers, Captain America **

**Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk**

"Well, I guess that not-so-subtle payback is cancelled. We've got _a lot _of homework." Robyn said. "What if we didn't?" Tony asked.

"If we didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Tony, something is wrong. And if Fury needs the _both of us_ along with those men. We need to help. We have homework." Robyn said, looking over her shoulder at Coulson. "Tell Fury, I want files. I want info. I need time. Give us until tomorrow afternoon at the latest – and by latest, I mean Tony to get up." Robyn said.

"I'll inform him."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson."

* * *

**Welcome to Live to Rise! Time for Robyn to be with the Avengers! I'm excited to expand on Robyn's story and her abilities! **

**Please read: Don't Know You and According to You first to understand what is going on. :)**

**I don't own Iron Man or Avengers - I own Robyn Harper, AKA The Cat. **


	2. READ ME! VERY IMPORTANT!

**This is very important. This is the main reason why I haven't posted in months for three of my main fanfictions (that will get finished, don't you worry, I just need to take a step back for a moment). **

**If you haven't noticed, I haven't posted anything since about August with Live to Rise. I really didn't want to post this but, I need to. I haven't lost interest in those three characters (Robyn, Mac, and Thea), they are just not talking to me. They've been silent since I have so many other characters to worry about and write. I think 'they' knew I was overwhelmed with writing them, they went silent. And they still have been silent. **

**ACDB - I know I promised no more author's notes, but, again, this is important. I have A LOT of shit going on in my life right now. So much so, I'm feel extremely stressed. If you must know, my mom had to quit her job, go on disability and os much other shit that I can't talk about. She's been sick for a while now since May of 2013. So, a lot has happened since 2013. **

**She's fine, but she can't work anymore. My brother quit his job sometimes in 2013 too, but has a new one - not making as much as his old job, we are making do with his little income and my mom's first check coming in November. **

**I really didn't want to say this much but my head is swimming a mile a minute with the Golden Boy AKA my Hatter Sebastian on my lap as I type this long as F author's note for three fanfics. **

**Now, I am trying to finish off other fanfics before I get started on old fics like these three. **

**But, at the moment, I wish I could say more - I can't, obviously, too personal even for people I barely know who read my wrote. **

**So, please look out for Hero, Live to Rise (and Fire Starter), and A Consulting Detective's Babysitter in December at the earliest. I hope to have my NaNoWriMo novel written along with some fanfics that haven't seen the light of day on itself. I'm spending majority of my time over at WattPad and Quotev - both links are in long-winded author's bio thing-y. **

**Unless next time, my lovely and faithful readers (who don't mind long ass author's notes that are actually quite important),**

**~Molly**

**PS: Never had a computer on her legs with your feet under your ass and a sleeping kitten hoping you type and cuddle. It ends in feet falling asleep and going numb and feeling like someone is sticking pins into them. Ow. **


End file.
